littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mischief. Mayhem. Murder.
Mischief. Mayhem. Murder. is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 35th case of the game. It is the fifth case set in Oakwood. Plot Upon Officer Allen's report, Mandy and the player went to Oakwood Bridge, which was set ablaze due to the gang war. There, they collected the body of museum director Terry O'Neill, who's killed by blunt force trauma. The five people were labelled as suspects: Elektra Cartridge (cowgirl), Jamie Hastings (CNC reporter), Dario Ortega (Mexican ex-convict), Tobias "Red Cobra" Blinkhorn (American gang member), and Shauna Roberts-O'Neill (victim's daughter). While searching for evidences, Mandy and the player goes to investigating Terry's hidden den to collect more information about E.B. Butcher's order. They found the message from the butcher to Terry, ordering him to burn the baby boy to hide the crime scene. Suddenly, they're attacked by the butcher and the player found cracked wall and break it, allowing them to escape. Mid-investigation, Allen found Terry's burned boy in a children's playground. Later, Tobias "Red Cobra" Blinkhorn tried to set the playground on fire before Leonor came to stop him. The team soon found enough evidence to arrest the cowgirl Elektra Cartridge for the murder. Elektra tried to deny the accusations but then admitted to the crime. She said that Terry divorced his wife to harassment and cohabitation with his daughter Shauna 15 years ago giving the birth to a child, then he burned him to hide a crime. When she find out that he was trying to molest Shauna's daughter to have more girls, she decided to protect Shauna by hiding the hallucinogenic drugs in the coffee that makes Terry hallucinated. Elektra then smashed the museum director in the head with a hammer and then takes Shauna and her daughter to the nursery for her care. Judge Westley was unsatisfied with how wild she was, killing the museum director brutally more than cohabiting with his daughter and did not inform the police for years. To not let her commit more vengeance crimes, Judge Westley sentenced her to 30 years in a psychiatric institution. During Beast of the Feast (5/6), Officer Allen reported that he had seen a heavily bearded Shawn McConnell in the playground. There, Mandy and the player found a fake beard with lipstick which (per Gaubert) belonged to Tanya Kuznetsov. They went to talk to Tanya, who they spotted kissing Shawn, who subsequently escaped before the police could arrest him. Tanya then said that they still loved each other and that Shawn only took over the gang to sabotage it from the inside. She then reaffirmed that they were both trying their hardest to stop the war as soon as possible. Meanwhile, Sheriff Griffin and the player helped CNC reporter Jamie Hastings in making the hospital a safe space for street urchins in Oakwood, arresting Dario Ortega for running an illegal gambling ring in the process. After all the events, Tanya sent an alert, saying Energy Beast Butcher was planning to detonate a bomb at the train station. Summary Victim *'Terry O'Neill' Murder Weapon *'Hammer' Killer *'Elektra Cartridge' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Arabic coffee. *The suspect visits Historical Museum. *The suspect has burn marks. *The suspect has a bandage. *The suspect wears a gemstone. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has burn marks. *The suspect has a bandage. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Arabic coffee. *The suspect visits Historical Museum. *The suspect has burn marks. *The suspect wears a gemstone. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Arabic coffee. *The suspect visits Historical Museum. *The suspect has burn marks. *The suspect has a bandage. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Arabic coffee. *The suspect wears a gemstone. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Arabic coffee. *The killer visits Historical Museum. *The killer has burn marks. *The killer has a bandage. *The killer wears a gemstone. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Beast of the Feast (5/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Oakwood Category:Copyrighted Images Category:Case